


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Nearchild



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, References to the Beatles, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearchild/pseuds/Nearchild
Summary: Left alone to their devices after everyone has left, Mike drags Will up to his room to play him a song. He had been learning the chords on the guitar for a few weeks and wanted to share his progress with his best friend.  Will's left in awe by the whole performance.





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

The record began spinning on Nancy’s turntable, the music bounced off the walls in Mike’s room. Mike had dragged Will up there after everyone had departed from a long day of Dungeons & Dragons. All of Will’s surroundings had begun to slow down after the first note played. Mike had been adamant about not showing Will what record he was playing; he only knew that Mike wanted to show him the song that he had been learning on guitar for the past few weeks. Will had not been expecting to be serenaded by “I Wanna Hold Your Hand” by the Beatles. The song invaded all his senses, he could swear that the record was splattering different shades of pink and yellow all across Mike’s walls.

Will’s crush on Mike was known to almost everyone but Mike himself. According to Jane and Max he wore his heart on his sleeve. Dustin and Lucas had told him they knew back when they were 13, saying that Will was so pale that when his face turned red around Mike it was like a beacon. Everyone had assured him though that Mike had no clue because he was too oblivious to everyone’s emotions when they were directed at him. That was why Will knew that this song didn’t hold the same meaning to each of them, but that didn’t stop his mind from yearning for Mike. The idea of Mike’s hand slowly enveloping his, their fingers over lapping, intertwining their souls together. It made Will feel like the world was collapsing when he realized that would only be a fantasy; that’s when Mike began to sing.

_“Oh, yeah, I tell ya something_

_I think you’ll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand.”_

Mike’s voice wasn’t bad by any means. He wasn’t on key, but he had this confidence and this crackle in his voice that suited him, and the way he played the song made Will fall deeper and deeper into the grave he called love. Even if Mike had sung like a dying pig Will probably still would have loved this, but it certainly helped that he sounded like one of the punk bands Jonathan played for him. His voice made Will fel welcomed, like no matter what else happened he could always come back to Mike and his voice.

_“Oh, please, say to me_

_You’ll let me be your man.”_

Mike give Will this look. It was the first time Will had ever seen that look. It was the same look his Mom and Hopper gave each other, the look Lucas and Max had at the Snowball two years ago. It made Will have the smallest glimmer of hope that Mike meant what he was singing to Will. That seemed impossible, but Will had been trapped in an alternate dimension, and possessed by the evilest thing he had ever felt, so impossible was right up Will’s alley.

_“And when I touch you_

_I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feelin' that my love_

_I can't hide”_

It was then that Mike set his guitar down, leaning it gently up against his dresser. He continued to sing to Will, neither dropping their gaze from the other. He walked over and leaned down in front of Will taking his hand in his own. Electricity filled the room at the touch. Will could swear those previously yellow and pink colors turned to an electric blue. The colors flew across the room like lightning bolts. Will was so surprised by the fact that he and Mike were holding hands that he couldn’t help but be wide eyed; however, Mike just kept singing like everything was normal. He began to brush Will’s hair behind his ear, never letting go off his hand.

Will never really got used to the contact, but he ended up just accepting it, staring into Mike’s eyes as he continued to sing. Memorizing every detail of how his chocolate eyes seemed to seamlessly blend with his pupil, they looked like they could see right through all the bullshit in a person and straight to the important stuff. Will got so lost in them that he didn’t notice Mike had finished singing. He certainly noticed when their lips collided together. It was just quick kiss, didn’t last more than a second but to Will it was an eternity. When Mike pulled away he had to gasp for air.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry! I should’ve asked if I could do that! I just, I, I got lost in the moment.” Mike who had been so calm during the whole song, had began to falter and stutter over his words. Will found it adorable.

“It’s okay Mike. It’s actually better than okay. It was nice. It was my first kiss, and I wouldn’t want it to have been with anyone else.” Will grabbed Mike’s hand again and rested his head against his shoulder. It provided a certain level of comfort that Will hadn’t felt in a long time, it was a feeling he could get used to.


End file.
